Dune the Fennec
"You're now officially duned, have fun!" Dune the Fennec is a Sonic OC created by thelobsterlover and co-created by Flobos. He is a prankster who lives in the desert. Concept and Creation Dune doesn't have as much history as Windris, but it all starts with a short while after Windris's creation, with the idea of making an OC for my brother. We already the idea of Flow the Leopard, but I wanted to start a clean slate, having new drawing skills. So what came out of that was Dune. I got the idea from Sonar the Fennec in the Desert Freedom Fighters. Personality When Windris met him at 16, Dune was less open and more grave, as his spirit had been crushed by the numerous failings in his life. He had a 'survival of the fittest' outlook and was rather selfish, only help people if they could help him in turn. As he ended having more adventures with the young lynx, he started to help people more, at first doing it for her but later developing his own morality. As a child Dune was cheeky and rebellious, and those qualities are still intact even as a teenager. He's sassy and sarcastic to a fault, and at times you can't tell whether he's being real or playing a practical joke. He may look careless but knows how to trip up his enemy with his unpredictability, but has a bit of a reckless streak. While not really liking to think things through a lot, Dune sometime comes up with really good ideas at the last second, and other times just 'knows' things. But he can get serious when times call for it. In some senses, Dune has all the qualities opposites to his friend Windris, yet they still end up together. He displays a lot of roguish tendencies. Like the fact his room looks like a disaster zone, he has pillows and clothes everywhere (though that only includes pants) and he never bothers to clean it up. he also hates acting or dressing civilized; he'd refuse a tuxedo or anything similar and has not-so-decent table manners. He still manages to be a master of disguise though. Appearance Dune is a yellow-orange fennec with long ears. The ears have fluff on the top and one of them has a scarf on it. he has a tuft of curly hair with deep blue tips. For other facial features, he has split side fur and green eyes, and a white muzzle with black marks under the eyes (it's just a marking, it doesn't mean a lack of sleep) and orange at the side. For attire, he wears jeans with a rip at the knee, a deep red bandanna, and sandals. His wears brown, finger-less, extended gloves and has blue oval patterns on his arms. His tail is big and bushy with a blade attached to it. I slightly redesigned him, but mainly got rid of some aspects. I changed up his hair and side fluff, got rid of his ear fluff, tail blade, and the blue markings on his arms. Powers and Abilities Dune has the ability to control sand with a high level of precision. He can use it to make small sandstorms, walls and camouflage for himself. He can also use it for transport for a really sandy area. A special move of his is to pack lots of sand together in a huge ball and throw it at people, but after that, he can't control where it goes. Different types of sand are easier or harder to control, the easiest being desert sand and black sand being the hardest. He can manipulate metal dust, but it's really hard This fennec has a lot of experience with extreme gear as demonstrated when he saved Windris from a sandstorm in Dusty Desert. He's very good at hiding, and with above-average eyesight to boot. He has decent skill with blades, though he never rarely uses them and prefers sand manipulation instead. Possessing a versatile tail, he can swish it around in his opponent's face or use it to give him a boost. Though this isn't used for combat, Dune can release heat out of ears to cool so it looks like his ears are steaming. Weaknesses Dune's sunakenesis is strictly for dry sand. Packed Sand is impossible to control. Wet sand is still doable, it's just heavier and more sluggish. His ears are also a weak spot, due to being made of sensitive tissue. He's also really hard to wake up when he's asleep, but I'm not sure whether that's a weakness. Dune's Counterparts Dune the Bat-Eared Fox (Sonic Skyline) A cheeky fox that works as a treasure hunter, and Dune's counterpart in the Skyline universe. Dune's sand powers are weaker than his counterpart's, but he makes up for it with his heightened senses and treasure finding skills. Plus he can also jump higher and run faster than an average mobian. He and Windris have a tight bond, and while he can get her into all sorts of trouble, he usually has good intentions. Dune's design has a few changes, due to him being a different species of fox than his counterpart. WIP Despite hailing from another universe, Skyline Dune shares a lot of similarities with Prime Zone Dune when it comes to personality. They are both pranksters and have a strange interest in pillows. Skyline Dune is more mischievous and implied to be younger mentally. Dune is very excitable and can get a bit scatterbrained sometimes but is very protective of his friend Windris. So he's basically a cinnamon roll. The Hooded Marksman (The World of King Arthur) Dune Robin (known by the alias 'the Hooded Marksman) is a rogue from Camelot who steals from the rich so he can help those in need. He is currently on the run from the army and also avoiding pursuit from a knight named Sir Aglovale. Dune's sand abilities have morphed to able to handle rockier sand and dust, but his main draw is his prowess with a bow, hence his title. He can shoot precisely and quickly from 20ft away, and even in smoke too thanks to his enhanced eyesight. Dune Robin is a master of disguise and can impersonate people pretty well to keep himself hidden. As a last resort, he can utilise his powerful and somewhat elastic tail to grab opponents and throw them, before making his escape. The Hooded Marksman is directly based on Robin Hood, even though Robin Hood came after the Knights of the Round Table. The Hooded Marksman still retains Dune's wise-cracking, sarcastic personality, but under that, he holds a rock-solid resolve and a burning sense of justice. Seeing someone mistreated makes him flare up, and he has sometimes acted on his emotions rather than the situation at hand. While he has his prime zone self's street smarts, he is wiser with his decisions and choice of words, as he needs those skills to survive. Tailune (Dune-Tails Fusion) WIP Seif the Fennec (Anti-Mobius) WIP Relationships Windris the Lynx "You know what they say: the wind makes the dunes form." In there first meeting and meetings after, Dune considered Windris to be merely useful assistance and ignored her when they weren't fighting. But after a time he started to become less selfish and even began to influence her as well. Now they both seem to know each other well and become a dynamic duo of sorts. Dune is probably the only one that can get on Windris's nerves, and they kinda have a love/hate relationship going on. They act like brother and sister, teasing each other and having fights. Dune really loves likes Windris, but he's showing it in the wrong way. Windris considers him a good friend and enjoys his company but tends to disagree on some things. Backstory Dune the Fennec was born to Suna the Ruppell's fox and Paseer the fennec. His is mother died after his birth, so he was raised by his father. Paseer despised the art of Dune's deceased grandfather, who was once part of the Babylon Rogues, and Paseer started selling wares so he could start an honest life One day, the twelve-year-old fennec stumbled into his grandfather's grave. He found a bandanna, and when putting it on, he heard a voice telling him about the Babylon Rogues and that he should join his heritage as a Babylon Rider. But later Dune found that they didn't like him because of his incompetence. His father then also found out, so he sent him away seeing what had become of his son. Dune tried to make a living out of selling fake stuff, but it was ineffective and soon he had an exestensial crisis and decided that life wasn't worth living. So after a year of being alone, he jumped off a cliff. Fortunately, he was saved by fourteen-year-old lynx named Windris. She kept him with her until she found a town to leave him and pursued her own adventure. After that he decided that maybe he would try his dream again, at being a rider, so he trained hard and doing some random jobs to keep himself. One day when he was visiting Dusty Desert for Gear practice and some treasure hunting, but after a half an hour he noticed a sandstorm building up. He started to leave, but then noticed a blue figure in the sand. Dune knew that she was in danger, but he was also a bit curious; this person reminded him of someone. So he came in and saved her from the tornado, taking her to a place near his retreat and waiting for her to wake up. When Windris came to, Dune was impatiently blowing up the sand that her head lay on. They walked and talked for a while before coming to a stop at Castletown. Dune returned to his house later, a bit stunned but excited. In the new timeline where Sonic 06 never happened, a month after the gear practice in Dusty Desert, Dune found himself on the streets after he lost a race and damaged his gear beyond repair. With nowhere else to turn, Dune resorted to stealing to get by. And that's where he met Windris for the the first time in this timeline, as she had gotten lost while touring the area. Trivia Most of his clothing came from important events in his life, his bandanna came from his grandfather's grave, his ear scarf came from when he jumped off a cliff and scratched his ear in the process, and his gloves and belt was an award for his rider training. Dune was supposed to be a bit edgy and nonchalant, but I stopped myself before my stupid 10-year-old ideas could get the better of me. Dune's former arm and tail patterns are related to pillow stitches because I based that design on a pillow and desert theme So if his design is based of Ratchet, I guess his role is similar to Sly Cooper Category:Males Category:Good Category:Fennec Foxes